ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon 9 Episode 13: Ultra Fused
Animo breaks out of jail and blasts the Oppositrix with a decoy of a mutant ray. It fuses Lyon's aliens together, but later, it is learned that Robert's aliens were also fused. When time passes, more and more aliens are fused. Can Lyon and Robert stop the combining before both Trixes combine, and the brothers are wiped from reality? Plot "I made a list of enemies that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin encountered" said Robert, reading his list out loud. "Vulcanus, Charmcaster, Hex, Zombozo, Vicktor, Animo-" "Woah, woah, woah, wait. Animo? He's been in jail lots of times. I bet he's already dead!" said Lyon. "Nope. I read in the paper that Animo escaped from jail once again. Besides, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin battled him about three months ago" said Robert. Lyon and Robert went for a walk in the park. Just then, the slide became a tongue and the rest of that part became a body. The swings became monsters with swing capes. The jungle gym became a monster with many arms. Soon, the whole park was mutated. "Animo!" said Robert. Animo flew on a mutated flying fish. Lyon jumped up and slapped the flying fish. Animo zapped a ray, which hit the Oppositrix. Lyon flew down to the ground. Robert jumped up and turned into Silverock. He swung his arm like a mace and whipped Animo. Then, Robert turned into Treetanutofruit and captured the flying fish in a mango. The playground started attacking Robert. "Ummmm, a little help here?" said Robert. Lyon turned into Big Chill then Opposite Big Chill quickly. Opposite Big Chill had two more arms, a blue tail, a black face with blue hairs, and a black stomach. "Cool!" said Lyon. "A mix of Spidermonkey and Opposite Big Chill. I'll call you: Heatermonkey." Lyon shot a web at the playground equipment, wrapping it all up. Then, the web turned into lava and melted. The equipment melted with it. "Aaaah!" said Animo, as he shocked himself. "I'll be back!" Lyon and Robert went home. The Robertrix whopped around a lot, then turned Robert back to normal. "That was weird" he said. Forever Knights ran around, stealing many useful things. Lyon turned into regular Big Chill, but a U.F.O. was above his head. He was combined with Goop. Lyon swished around, covering Forever Knights. When Lyon uncovered them, they were frozen. Lyon did this with a lot of knights, then returned items. He turned back to normal, then walked home. "How was your day at the park?" asked Mr. Niner. "Ummm, it was unexpected" answered Robert. Lyon and Robert ran upstairs. Forever Knights discovered a blue ring that generated just about anything. Lyon turned into Jetray, but he was fused with Spidermonkey and Big Chill. "Hmmmm..... Shockermonkey Freeze" said Lyon, flying over to the Forever Knights with Robert. Robert turned into Silverock, but he was fused with Wishhian. "Magifreeze." said Robert. Lyon shot shooting webs of ice and Robert shot frosty beams that were blasts. Lyon turned into opposite, but he was fused with Opposite Swampfire, Opposite Brainstorm, and Opposite Chromastone. "This is weird and something's wrong. But this is also cool!" said Lyon, shooting a freezing rocket and an energy blast. He combined those together and made an out-of-control rocket that was lauched towards the Forever Knight with the ring. The Forever Knight used the ring to generate a meteor which was blasted by the frosty beam and he generated a wall to handle the freezing rocket and energy blast. WHOPPAH WHOPPAH WHOPPAH! Lyon was fused with Robert. "What's going on?" asked Robert. "Wait, Animo's blast! Our aliens started fusing together! Now if we don't stop this, we'll be wiped from existence!" replied Lyon. "Just my thing" said the Forever Knight, then generated a forcefield around the two. "How can we be unfused if we're trapped in here?" asked Robert. Lyon and Robert shrunk and shrunk and shrunk, until the two were trapped in Opposite Humongosaur. The forcefield went away. Opposite Humongosaur spun and spun and spun into a portal. The portal was wiped away. Lyon and Robert were gone. "Yes!" shouted the Forever Knights. Animo flew by on a mutated fly. "Finally, my victory has come to!" said Animo. Just then, Animo opened. Lyon and Robert leapt out. The Forever Knights took off their armor. The lead one was Animo and the others were mutated animals. The mutated fly opened. Jessica was in it. "I flew!" she said, running home. Team Niner went against Team Animo. Just then, a portal opened. Lyon and Robert slipped out. The portal sucked all three groups in. They were in a very small world. Everyone in it wore a cloak. A large group took off their cloaks. They were the Forever Knights. The Lyons and Roberts took off their costume. There were two Animos, Jessica, and the mutated fly. Animo and his army took off their costumes. They were a whole bunch of Lyons and Roberts. One guy in a cloak came up to Jessica and said, "This is the costume changing world. You may never know who's who." Just then, the guy pulled Jessica in the cloak. The cloak fell down. Mr. and Mrs. Niner were there. "This is uh, confusing" said a Robert in the army. A patch of Lyons and Roberts took off their costumes. There were Jessicas and Forever Knights. The rest took off their costumes. There were Animos. The two Animos took off their costumes. There was a mutated bird and a mutated bat. Mr. and Mrs. Niner took off their costumes. They were guys in cloaks. Everyone took off their costumes at one time. They were all guys in cloaks. The portal opened, and they leapt out of it. Just then, it showed everyone seen in this episode wearing helmets. "That was crazy" said Lyon. "Yeah, especially the fact that you and Robert actually could turn into aliens. But I did have fun in the Imaginator 3000" said Mrs Niner. The episode ended. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9